


Dreaming While I Live

by iPrayToCastiel



Category: Jurassic World - Fandom
Genre: F/M, short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrayToCastiel/pseuds/iPrayToCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Jurassic Park and Lost World being on Netflix, all of my old Owen Grady attractions are being spurred. So I felt compelled to write this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming While I Live

You’ve always loved Elvis. Even as a kid you would always dance to your mom’s old records. By 16 you knew every line to all his hits. You listened to him almost 24/7. When you had a bad day, the King wias there when no one else was.

You were in your living room blaring Elvis when Owen stopped by. He stood in the open doorway watching you sway with the slow song playing. You were carelessly singing with the King, but it sounded as if your voice was made just for singing his songs. Owen just smiled from your porch looking into the house. He’d never met a woman like you before. 

Owen was taken with you. Everything you did just made him love you more. From your insistent babbling when you had a new idea to your restless hands when you were angry. All your imperfections made you perfect. That’s one of the reasons why he had come over in the first place. 

You were dancing to another Elvis ballad when you noticed him standing there, smirking. Your face flushed a bright red, as your eyes widened. Your mouth turned up into small smile. Then you rushed over to turn down the music. 

"Hey O, whatcha doing here?" You questioned, curiously. Him showing up at your bungalow wasn't uncommon considering he was your best friend, but he usually told you when he was coming over. 

Still smiling, he walking through the threshold and stood awkwardly in the living room. You could tell there was something on his mind. He almost seemed nervous, something he never was. 

"Well, Y/N I wanted to ask you something," he stated, looking at the floor. He moved closer towards to grabbed your hands. "I've known you for a long while. You're my best friend and you know everything about me. You're the person I come to when something good or bad happens. And for a long time now I've had this feeling in my gut that we're meant to be something more. Something more than friends. I came here hoping you would feel the same." At this point he was staring into your eyes, not seeming so nervous anymore. 

Your face changed into a huge smile. You dropped his hands and his concentrates look turned into one of confusion. You walked over to your record player and turned the volume back up. Without a word, you walked back to Owen, wrapped his arms around you, and started dancing. It took him a moment to understand that this was your answer, and when he did, his tension faced and he settled into the tempo of Elvis's voice singing. 

 

Darling can't you see, it was meant to be  
I'm in love with you, say you love me too  
Sentimental me


End file.
